


Imperfect Choices

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both men want her, but only one can win. This may be the hardest choice she’ll ever make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://pbreak-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[pbreak_drabbles](http://pbreak-drabbles.livejournal.com/) challenge, “Write Something Different.” I’ve covered so many characters that for me, what’s left is Het or CrackFic. I went with Het here.

x-x-x-x-x

Hector’s pushing her to choose him, but Fernando fills her dreams.

The way he looks at her, like she is precious and perfect, is nothing like the something Hector wants.

She feels lifted up by his love for her, captured in that gaze that has never strayed to anyone else. If only it were that simple—if she alone held all the riches he needed. But easy answers proved more tempting than women or drugs. It has been along time since Fernando went away. It seems forever before he’ll come back.

Hector has a job and a car, and no need to get in trouble. He wants her and can provide for her, and he turns her thoughts to tangles with his reasons and promises and _Whys_.

Hector has the words, but Fernando knows her feelings.

His fingers on her face are like feathers, sweeping softly across her skin in adoration. His mouth on hers is joyful, loving, and it has been like this since the first time they kissed.

His lips at the curve of her waist worship softly, and he strokes her skin as if God made her in the image of an angel. And when he is joined with her, flush against her and moving in that rolling rhythm that makes her go lush and liquid inside, his eyes are glistening behind the reflection of her face. “ _Fiero_ ,” she calls, and the name is both him and his softly savage passion that fills her.

Hector offers security, but Fernando loved her first.

These choices are too hard, and the world is not supposed to be this way. There should be only black and white, bad and good. Except Fernando is a little of both, and Hector not much of either.

She needs to make a decision, for the future of their baby, and the unfairness is that she has to choose at all.

Without this baby, she could have waited as long as Fernando needed her to.

  


_\----- fin -----_


End file.
